Play Hard Love Hard
by Villain
Summary: Tajima wants Hanai to give him more, and give it harder. Hanai/Tajima, TajiHana, HanaTaji


A/N: Second art trade fic for listentothistrackbitches! I hope I done you proud boo. And for everyone else, I'm always down for an art/fic trade. XD

Characters portrayed in this fic are of age.

…

**Play Hard Love Hard**

Tajima smelled of sweat and leather. He'd been crouching for hours in catcher's gear during their practice. And Hanai would be lying through his teeth if he denied how much it turned him on. The smell, the look on Tajima's face when he caught a pitch Hanai threw to him… They both were more than aware of the metaphor they were living.

Without asking Tajima followed Hanai home, offering cheeky sidelong glances and eyes filled with promise. Hanai had almost cried with joy when he saw the note from his mother telling him that the house would be empty until that evening.

Now Hanai stared down at a naked Tajima nestled in his messy bed, small body framed by blue sheets. Freckles dusted his nose, tan lines drawing erotic angles across his limbs. Tentatively placing a hand in the middle of Tajima's strong chest, Hanai felt the steady beat of his boyfriend's heart. When Tajima impatiently bucked his hips Hanai gasped, the tip of Tajima's insistent erection sliding up his lower stomach. Hanai still wore his pants, undone thanks to Tajima's skilled fingers. The rest of their clothing was scattered after Tajima tore it off the moment Hanai had finished reading his mother's note.

"You're so slow," Tajima whined, practically clawing at Hanai's pants. "I didn't jack off this morning – I'm gonna burst!"

Flushing red, Hanai grumbled, "Way to be romantic, Tajima."

Wrinkling his nose, the shorter boy sat up and unabashedly shoved Hanai's pants down over his hips, releasing a rosy erection that was already beaded with slick precum. "Your dick doesn't want romance," he pointed out.

Hanai let out a very unmanly shriek as Tajima griped his cock in a hot hand and fisted him with practiced ease. Overwhelmed by the sudden rush of heat, he sputtered, "W-wait, Tajima! Geez, _wait!_"

The other boy froze and stared at him with obvious impatience.

Red all the way up to his ears, Hanai scooted a safe distance away and pleaded, "What about foreplay? We have hours-"

"I've been bottling it up for you," Tajima said, rolling his eyes. "I didn't masturbate _at all_ today." Pouncing across the bed, he knocked Hanai over and gazed down at him with tempered lust. His ass rode the curve of Hanai's cock and he experimentally rotated his hips as Hanai struggled to catch his breath beneath him. "You scared?"

Making a face, Hanai looked away. "N-_no!_ Just… foreplay," he finished lamely.

"So you're saying," Tajima mumbled, gasping wetly as he rocked his hips back and forth, dragging Hanai's generous erection across his balls and perineum, "That you don't want my ass?"

Hanai looked like he was dying. "I do," he protested, grabbing Tajima's hips and struggling to hold him still. It didn't work; Tajima just began to bounce slightly and send Hanai cross-eyed. "Guh, can you just _wait_ a second-"

In an unexpected twist, Tajima did. "Why?"

Blinking up dazedly at the other boy, Hanai flailed in the face of Tajima's unwavering stare. "Because…we're just rushing…?"

"I'm not a girl!" Flopping across Hanai, Tajima dug around the bedside table until he found a tube of lube he'd stowed at Hana's house for just an occasion such as this. "I've been practicing on myself-"

Hanai choked.

"-and I can take it." Reaching behind himself, Tajima pushed a hand onto Hanai's chest while he used his other hand to shove slicked fingers inside his hole. "I started," he panted jovially, "a week ago. I almost got my whole fist-"

"Tajima!" Hanai wheezed, eyes bugging out.

"Right," the smaller boy drawled sarcastically, even as his voice hitched with pleasure, "Romance, romance." Dropping down, he moaned, "I've blown my load so many times thinking of you, Hanai." Squeezing more lube onto his hand, he spread his fingers wider, knowing just how hard he could push.

Heart pounding, Hanai could do nothing but watch in petrified awe as the sexy boy straddling him fucked himself with short fingers, opening himself more and more until all four digits sunk deep into the slick passage. Then that same hand was on Hanai's dick, lube warm and slippery on his hard flesh. He thrust instinctively, biting back a moan as Tajima panted into his mouth, tongue darting out to taste Hanai's lips.

Tajima lined up Hanai's cock to his entrance and arched his back to push out his ass at an obscene angle, catching the flushed head on the stretched skin of his hole. "Yeah yeah," he hissed, sinking back to let Hanai in. The burn was thrilling, pouring up his body and through his own straining erection still leaking precum across Hanai's lower stomach. "Fuck yeah, Hanai." Lifting himself, he sat back and lowered down further, clawing at Hanai's front as the taller boy's long cock nestled right up against Tajima's prostate and showered him with electric sparks.

His lungs were screaming for air but Hanai had forgotten how to breathe. Tajima started to undulate his hips, working Hanai's cock deep inside and clenching wet velvet walls around him to scatter stars across the backs of his lids. The smaller boy was tight; his entire body tensed and shining with new sweat as he rode Hanai with eyes clenched shut and white teeth chewing through his lower lip. The muscles of his stomach flexed, catching the angles of light to emphasize his abs and pelvis. Hanai let out a broken whimper, overcome by the sight and the feeling. Lying limply, he let Tajima control the pace, legs working beautifully as he bounced up and down. The slap of skin grew louder, Hanai gripping the sheets with white-knuckled hands to anchor himself as Tajima thrashed and writhed on top of him.

And the boy was vocal, voice filthy as he described the feeling. "It's filling me up, Hanai – fuck! All the way up inside… deeper," he begged, grinding down and clenching painfully tight. "So hot, nothing's felt this good – Hanai, your cock; nothing feels as good! The way it's fucking me."

The words stung. Hanai wasn't fucking Tajima… He was being used. Clenching his teeth, Hanai tried to catch Tajima around the waist and take control, but Tajima grew impatient with the slower pace and twisted out of Hanai's grip.

It still felt incredible, but even as Hanai came deep inside Tajima's ass the taste in his mouth was bitter.

…

"I'm just a dildo," Hanai said miserably to his reflection the next morning.

By the time he got to school Hanai was steeped in gloom, barely managing to smile at his teammates in the hallway. When practice rolled around he trudged to the field, early enough to find the locker rooms empty. Or so he thought.

Tajima's voice rang out as a distorted echo and Hanai froze. Then he realized that Tajima was talking to someone else. Sneaking along the wall, Hanai peeked around the corner and saw Mihashi and Tajima sitting on the bench getting into their uniforms. Mihashi was looking as wobbly and painfully awkward as usual, but he was obviously listening intently as Tajima spoke.

"Abe doesn't have that problem," Tajima was saying, "He's really dominant. But I guess you're the type that attracts guys like that."

Mihashi squeaked and busied himself with his shoelaces.

"I just don't get it," lamented Tajima, yanking on his shoes. "I'm not some girl who wants…" he wrinkled his nose "…_romance_. I want to get fucked!" He rolled his eyes when Mihashi startled and slipped off the bench. Helping the pitcher up from the cement floor, he added, "I want to get fucked by _Hanai_." Looking thoughtful, Tajima absently began buttoning up Mihashi's shirt. "I thought he wanted me too."

Obediently holding still while Tajima dressed him, Mihashi stuttered, "H-hanai likes Tajima!"

Raising an eyebrow, Tajima poked Mihashi in the chest. "We all _like_ each other. But that isn't enough." Voice getting softer, Tajima shrugged. "It… isn't enough."

Hanai's jaw clenched. Tajima sounded so defeated. _Because_ _of me_, he thought bitterly. I'm_ not enough_. Hearing the boys walking towards his hiding place, Hanai scrambled behind the row of lockers and waited until their voices had faded. When he knew he was alone, Hanai stood up. He _would_ be enough for Tajima.

…

"Hey! Hanai!" Tajima jogged up to the other boy after practice. Hefting his backpack higher up his shoulder, he fell into step with the captain.

They walked in silence for a ways, finally turning onto Hanai's block. When they came to the gate, Tajima grabbed his arm. But before he could say anything Hanai flipped the hold and pulled Tajima up against him on the empty street.

"What the heck?" Tajima blurted, eyes comically wide.

Hanai answered seriously, "I'm sweeping you off your feet."

Tajima's expression grew pinched. "I said I didn't need this romantic stuff! I'm not a girl-"

"I don't think you get it," Hanai said, and swung Tajima bodily over his shoulder before the other boy even realized what was happening.

After a moment of surprise Tajima laughingly breathed, "_Oh_" and grabbed Hanai's ass as the taller boy hauled him up the stairs. "Faster," he urged, "This sweeping is taking too long! Let's get to the fuck- OOF."

Hanai threw Tajima down on his bed and proceeded to strip the boy, silencing his questions with a heated kiss that actually managed to shut Tajima up. With undue force Hanai tore Tajima's pants off, feeding off the lusty heat building fast in his boyfriend's gaze. The tan skin darkened beneath a dusting of freckles, and Hanai could see Tajima getting hotter. The boy ripped his own shirt off, excitedly helping Hanai get out of his clothes. Groaning with delight, Tajima pulled the bigger boy down over him to crash their lips together. But Hanai broke the kiss and gripped Tajima's wrists tightly, pinning them down above the boy's head.

Panting, Tajima spread his legs and canted his hips up invitingly. "This is more like it," he praised, biting his lip when Hanai leaned over him to grab the lube. "Hanai," he gasped when the boy released his wrists to lube up long fingers. "Don't hold back. I…" he moaned as Hanai pushed a finger inside easily, pale brows raising in surprise as Tajima finished, "I'm already loose. I started without you. In the showers at practice."

Hungrily digging in another finger, Hanai was mesmerized by the sight of Tajima's spasming entrance swallowing his fingers. But he was distracted by Tajima's hand, which had moved to grip the growing arch of his cock. Growling, Hanai slapped his hand away and leaned down to lick at the hot flesh. Tajima mewled, thrusting up frantically when Hanai drew back.

"Tell me what you like, Tajima. Tell me what to do to you and I'll do it," he hissed, twisting his hand to add a third finger to the loosening hole. Beneath him Tajima was bucking on the sheets, dragging his body down to be impaled on Hanai's fingers while at the same time arcing up to catch more of Hanai's hot breath on his cock.

"Suck it," panted Tajima, "Suck it, and don't slow down."

With a hard shove of his fingers that wrenched a strangled cry out of Tajima, Hanai swallowed the boy's cock, down to the hilt, swallowing around the heated skin. He'd done this to Tajima so many times; he wasn't scared of this. He was _good_ at this. So good that Tajima had to bite down on a clenched fist to keep his cries and shouts muffled.

Hanai's fingers were driving into him, long and dexterous. There wasn't any direction to his motions, but he was still managing to hit Tajima's prostate every other try and the tiny explosions of heat that connection caused raced up and down his spine. Tajima threw his legs wide, thrusting erratically up into Hanai's skilled mouth. It was incredible, but he wanted more. "Hanai," he said tightly. "Stick it in!"

"Are you ready?" he asked, voice feigning the confidence he didn't have. But when that swollen, wet mouth breathed _yes_, Hanai's arousal washed the worry away. He scrambled to lube his dick, cursing at his clumsy hands. But Tajima was whispering encouragement that burned his ears and Hanai finally threw the lube aside and met Tajima's gaze hotly. Pushing the boy's thighs back flat against a muscled torso, nearly bending Tajima double, Hanai thanked the gods for flexibility. Tajima's solid hands came up to hold down his own knees, opening himself up even as he panted and whined for Hanai's cock.

Hands now free, Hanai gripped himself and gently nudged Tajima's opening, throwing his head back as he crested the first ring of muscle.

"Do it," Tajima begged, pulling his legs back further. "Put it inside me, Hanai." Eyes hazed over with lust, face flushed beautifully and lips swollen by kisses and teeth, Tajima pleaded, "Fuck my ass, Hanai. Just fuck me."

Gritting his teeth, Hanai grunted as he delivered a brutal thrust. Both of them cried out, Tajima's voice spouting nonsense and he scraped at his legs and blathered. Hanai ground in deeper, muscles flexing as he dug until Tajima was nearly screaming. Then he withdrew, just for a moment, and met Tajima's eyes.

The boy looked wrecked, his face slack with pleasure, and for once in his life Tajima was choked into silence. Hanai groaned brokenly when Tajima clenched around him in a silent plea for more. And Hanai would give it to him. He'd give it all to Tajima.

Grabbing Tajima's hips in an unforgiving grip, Hanai plowed into the tight body. His back and thighs burned with the effort to fuck Tajima into the mattress, his entire bed cracking into the wall with each violent thrust. His earlier panic was waylaid by the most powerful desire he'd ever felt, and Hanai lost himself in the sensation.

Tajima was shoved over and over into the mattress, split on Hanai's cock until his throat went raw from moaning and shouting. His sweaty fingers scrambled to jerk himself off, winding the pleasure higher until it edged on pain. But Hanai forced his hands away, leaning down to bit at his neck and shoulders. And Tajima backed off and let the taller boy give it to him, fuck him the way he'd been hoping for. He was losing control over himself. And he loved that Hanai was the one to take it from him, just as he'd asked.

He pounded into Tajima's rounded ass desperately as a razor-sharp sensation sliced through him. Hanai felt himself release within Tajima's body, and hastily gripped the other boy's cock to bring them over together. Tajima yelped and twisted beautifully against the sheets as he came all over himself, chest streaked with white.

Hanai carefully drew out of Tajima, trembling all over. Staring down, he watched Tajima's reddened entrance slowly tighten, rimmed with white. Glancing up, he found his boyfriend staring at him with a blank expression and his heart sank.

"T-tajima?" he began cautiously. "Are you-" He was bowled over as Tajima jumped on him, sending them both crashing over the side of the bed. His back complained loudly as Tajima landed heavily on top of him, still streaked with cum. "You-!"

"That's what you've been hiding!" Tajima crowed, grinning face filling Hanai's vision. "You're a sex beast!"

Blinking with wide eyes, Hanai gulped. "… Wha-"

"You do me like that all the time," Tajima ordered merrily, ignoring Hanai's exhausted attempts to get back up. "I don't think I'll be able to sit for a week! Maybe I can get out of school!"

Despite some minor disturbance at how _happy_ Tajima sounded about that, Hanai managed a weak smile. "Was that enough for you?" he teased. Warmth spread through his chest when Tajima grinned widely and paused long enough to kiss him, long and deep, and romantic.

…

The End.

…

A/N: Ahem.

-Villain


End file.
